


The Wonderful Wizard

by SaidtheSilence



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: & mickey is toto because i can, ??? i think idk, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, donna is the scarecrow, jack is the lion, martha is the tinman, so wow rose is dorothy, the doctor's the wizard, wow this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaidtheSilence/pseuds/SaidtheSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Rose and Co. (Donna the Scarycrow, Martha the Tin Woman, Jack the Flirtatious Lion, and Mickey the Dog) finally meet the wizard, and wow, he's not what was expected at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonderful Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> purely spontaneous, after a random idea. don't even try to take this seriously. unbeta'd, for [tentooxrose](http://tentooxrose.tumblr.com/) because i can and because it'll bother her.

The blue curtain slid out of place.

“So, you’re the wizard, yeah?” The girl stood by the curtain, her eyebrow raised in question as she held the fabric to the side. The wizard frowned and tucked his glowing blue wand into his pocket, staring at her.

“How did you know I was behind here?” he asked, peering around her and spotting her three companions. “My identity is supposed to be a secret.” She shrugged, sizing him up with her eyes. He frowned in return, scratching the back of his head at the awkward situation.

“Well, if you’re the wizard, you should be able to help us, then.” She waved back towards the three behind her. “They all have wishes they want you to grant, and I need you,” she pointed at him, “to help me get... to help me. Us. So can you get on that?” At that, the wizard frowned again, stuffing his hands into his oversized trench coat.

“Well...” he said, drawing out the word. “You see, I’m not actually a wizard. Well, I can be called a wizard, but I’m really a doctor. Well, the Doctor. That’s what they call me. Well, they did.” The girl gave him an annoyed look, effectively shushing him.

“Can you help us or not?” asked the red-headed scarecrow, her hands on her hips. “I’m getting tired of finding straw in strange places.”

“Yes, can you hurry please?” said the metal woman, trying to keep a little dog from leaping from her arms. “I don’t think I can keep Mickey out of trouble for much longer.”

The lion shrugged, swinging his tail in circles and leaning on the wall. “Actually, I kinda like being furry,” he _purred_ , winking at the girl.

She just rolled her eyes and looked back at the Doctor-wizard. “Please change them back.”

“Alright, I think I have a solution.” The Doctor flicked his wand out, shining the light in the scarecrow’s face. She swatted him away, and he moved on to the tin woman, the lion, then finally the dog. The girl watched him with a curious expression as he flew back behind the curtain and put on a pair of glasses, messing with a bunch of knobs and levers. “You were all human before, yes?” he asked, and got a resounding yes from all three, plus a bark.

“What are you doing?” asked the girl, sliding up next to him and leaning over the machine he was working on. The Doctor became painfully aware of her blue plaid dress, and his fingers slipped on the controls, whacking his chin and dropping his glasses. As sounds erupted from the board, he fumbled for his wand and elbowed the girl, then pointed the blue light at the metal and fixed it with a whirr.

“Yes, sorry about that,” he said, rubbing his sore chin, embarrassed. He glanced around his work station for an excuse and spotted the vials of potions down at the top of his bookshelves. “Ah!” he cried, leaping over his chair and climbing on a pile of books, white sneakers on _A Brief History of Gallifrey: Volume I_ and _Magic Tricks for Dummies_ , his blunder forgotten.

“Showoff,” scoffed the scarecrow before she was trampled by the tin woman, who was chasing after Mickey the dog.

The wizard jumped back down with a pair of flasks, one with a bubbling red liquid and the other with a smoking teal substance. “To reverse the transformation,” he said, holding up the red one, “they’ll have to drink this and, immediately after, drink this.” He held up the other flask. “Otherwise, the transformation back will only be temporary and they’ll wake up a few days later with a headache and back in these bodies.”

The girl eyed the liquids with suspicion, then slowly took them, her fingers brushing the Doctor’s. They lingered for a second, then pulled back quickly. “Thanks,” she said, smiling at him. He grinned back, putting his hands behind his back, pleased with himself.

As she turned away to deliver the potions, the wizard remembered something. When she turned back, the flasks circling through the three people and dog, he asked. “Didn’t you want something? I mean, not very many people come to see the wizard, and everyone who does wants some sort of miracle.”

The girl laughed, beaming at him. “Well, I did want something. I wanted to go back home. But, now, I’m not so sure I want to leave just yet.” She looked down at her pink heels, tapping them together once.

(There’s no place like home.) “Well, I think I can arrange something,” said the Doctor, shuffling forwards a bit. The girl looked up at him and smiled again. “Yeah?” she asked. She closed the space between them and straightening his wrinkled collar. He swallowed, looking down at her. Her shoes tapped together a second time.

(There’s no place like home.) “It’s quite simple really,” he whispered as her fingers found his hair. “It’s all just science.” His fingers wrapped around her waist and pulled her flat against him, their lips a breath away. “Though, it depends on what your definition of ‘home’ is.” Her shoes met with a tap for the third time.

(There’s no place like home.) “I think you know what my definition is,” she murmured, and he smiled.

There wasn’t much speaking after that, other than cries of “Get a room!” and “Wow, nice going you two. Just couldn’t wait, could you?” from the now-human travellers. They broke apart after a bit, flushed and laughing, and laced their fingers together. The former lion gave the pair a thumbs up, grinning, and they both looked embarrassed.

The Doctor furrowed his brow and looked at the girl. “I don’t know your name.”

She looked up at him, then laughed. “No, I suppose you don’t. Hello there, I’m Rose. Rose Tyler.”

“Hello, Rose Tyler. How about we get on granting your wish, then?” They beamed at each other, ignoring the red-headed woman’s loud comment about patience.

The blue curtain slid back into place.


End file.
